Kimmimaro's New Jutsu
by RabbidPoniesRUS
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Warning: complete and utter crack. Rated K  just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Sasuke would have died in episode one.**

**A/N: KrillinFlower is back! I thought I would do a quick crack-fic for your entertainment. Hope it's not too bad. I would like to thank my sister Ellie who made up most of this story and my friend Kaity for her support with my last fic. You guys are the best!**

Kimmimaro's New Jutsu

One day in Orochimaru's evil lair, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimmimaro were board. Kabuto was so board that he was reduced to talking to a care bear that he had made out of poptarts.

Orochimaru was so board that he prank-called the Akatsuki. Tobi answered the phone. "Hello?" Tobi said. "Hello." Said Orochimaru. "Is someone named Ima Fart there?" "How would Tobi know?" "Just shout her name through the whole building, and maybe she'll answer." "Okay. Tobi will be a good boy and call her. Hold on one second." Tobi put down the phone. "IMA FART!" Tobi picked the phone back up. "Tobi called her, but she didn't answer." Tobi heard laughing on the other end. "Hello?" The line went dead.

_**In the Akatsuki**_

"You're a…fart?" Deidara asked Tobi, who stood staring at the receiver. "Heck yeah he is." Hidan said.

_**In Orochimaru's Lair**_

Kimmimaro was so board that he decided to create a new jutsu. "Hey guys," he said, "I'm going to create a new jutsu." Orochimaru and Kabuto turned to look at Kimmimaro. "Cool!" They both said.

"I'll call it the waffle jutsu!" "Wooowww!" Said Kabuto. "What does it do?" Orochimaru asked. "It makes waffles appear of course!" said Kimmimaro. "Oooooo!" said Kabuto. "Test it out!" "Okay." Said Kimmimaro. "Just hold out your hands." Kabuto held out his hands.

"Waffle Jutsu!" Kimmimaro yelled. There was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, Kabuto was there, but no waffle. Instead, Kabuto was holding a marshmallow peep. "Try it again." Said Orochimaru.

"Waffle Jutsu!" There was another puff of smoke, and this time Tobi was in Kabuto's hands. "Hello! Tobi is a good boy!" said Tobi, who had seemingly forgotten about the "Ima Fart" incident. "Awww, you messed up again." Orochimaru pouted. Kabuto threw Tobi back behind him. "Weee!" said Tobi. They heard a crash and a bang. "Ooowww! That hurt Tobi!"

"Okay!" said Kimmimaro, completely ignoring Tobi and his cries of pain. "Once more!"

"Waffle Jutsu!" This time, when the smoke cleared, there was nothing in Kabuto's hands. Instead, his butt started getting bigger…

And bigger…

And bigger…

And bigger, until it was as big as a car! Then he started floating in the air.

Higher…

And higher…

And higher until he broke through the roof and started floating away.

"Orochimaru!" he yelled. "Save me!" "Kabuto!" Orochimaru yelled. "Uh-oh." Said Kimmimaro. "That wasn't a waffle jutsu! It was a butt balloon jutsu!" "Well that explains it." Said Orochimaru. "But how do we get him down?" "We don't." said Kimmimaro. "Why not?" "We can't."

At hearing this, Kabuto started spazzing out and started saying things like "Noo!" and "I don't wanna die!" and "I haven't gotten the chance to slap Kakashi for no reason yet!"

Then Kabuto realized something that made him perk up. He was going to a better place! "Don't worry guys!" he yelled. "I'm going to a better place, where I can slap Kakashi every day!" "Well if you put it that way…" said Orochimaru. "Go Kabuto!" Kimmimaro and Orochimaru cheered. "Goodbye Orochimaru! Goodbye Kimmimaro!" Goodbye Kabuto!" Then Kabuto disappeared over the horizon.

The next day, Kabuto was still floating along. "Hmm…" he said. This "better place" sure looks a lot like the Hidden Leaf Village…" Just then, he was spotted by Naruto and Sakura, who through kunais at his butt until it popped.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! I'd love to know what you think. As I said before, this is a modified version of my sister's story, so she would love to see all your reviews also. This is KrillinFlower signing out. Until next time! :)**


End file.
